Jack arrives at the North Pole
by thelastbeliever
Summary: All characters belong to Dreamworks. Jack has just arrived at the North Pole and is meeting most of the guardians for the first time. Could be a one shot or chapters depends on how many reviews I get
1. Chapter 1

Jack groaned as he looked up. He felt terrible there was a lump on the back of his head where the Easter Bunny no scratch that the Easter Kangaroo had hit him to knock him out. He sat. Up quickly looking around.

"Oh look he's awake " Jack Frost heard a female voice shriek. Suddenly all to fast he was being tackled by miniature fairies with a much larger one hovering around excitedly. His vision suddenly came into focus and the young immortal teenager realized that he had just met the tooth fairy.

Jack made to get up off the floor before having a obscenely large foot placed down on his chest.

" Now where do you think you're going mate" he heard Bunnymund say. Jack lunged upwards and pointed his staff at Bunnymund threateningly.

" Now play nice now boys" North chuckled as he walked in seeing Jack and the Easter Bunny eying each other angrily.

" It had to be Frost didn't it? All he ever does is make a mess. What does he know about bringing joy to children?!" Snarled Bunnymund.

Jack turned around " There's something called a snow day." He replied sarcastically.

" True but does the name Jack Frost ever cross their minds? Do they ever think to thank Jack Frost? No! Because nobody. Believes. In. You!" Snapped Bunny jabbing his paw into the young spirits chest. On the last word Jack was sent tumbling to the floor.

" Bunnymund!" Reprimanded Tooth, quickly flying over to Jack.

Sandman frowned at Bunnymund.

The young winter spirit struggled to his feet with the help of an anxious Tooth.

" I'm fine " he said before moving towards North but gave the tooth fairy a smile.

" Does anybody want to tell me why I've been dragged here" he snapped.

North turned around with a large grin. " You are here because you, ARE GUARDIAN"

Jack froze in shock. " Him? A Guardian?!"

Hey guys review and tell me if you want me to continue. Want some different stories? Give me a prompt. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Jack heard trumpets blowing and saw people clapping and smiling. He frowned. What did they know about him. They'd ignored him for 300 years. The winter spirit lifted up his staff and slammed it into the ground with great force. Frost spread everywhere including up Bunnymunds legs. Jack smirked at that. " Who said I wanted to be a Guardian!?" The immortal teenager snapped.

North gave him an incredulous look. " Of course you do" he said. Nobody had ever not wanted to be a Guardian. It was the largest honor of all and Jack here didn't want to be one. North just couldn't quite comprehend that. He turned to look over at Tooth and Sandy and saw Tooth talking frantically with Sandy who was signing back with his dream sand as quickly as possible.

Tooth fluttered over to him a worried look on her face. " I don't think you quite understand what we do Jack. Each of those lights is a child. " the fairy said looking at the globe with a loving expression on her face.

" And good or bad. Naughty or nice, we protect them" added North with a serious expression on his face. Bunnymund nodded in agreement.

The winter spirit scowled agin his grip on his staff so tight that his knuckles were white, if that were even possible because of his pale complexion. " Does anybody want to tell me why you made that Kangaroo over there" he gestured towards Bunnymund who was leaning against a pillar. " drag me here?" He sat down on Norths desk leaning against his staff.

North sighed and stood up from the leather armchair. " I think we need to have a little talk Jack" he said gently as he walked over to the upset teenager.

Jack complied and walked out of the room with North. Too many thoughts ran through his head. He realized he had stopped walking just as he saw North round a corner. He ran after him knocking Yetis out of the way. He had nearly caught up with North when he was stopped by a Yeti that was taller than the others. " Oh hey Phil" he said. The winter spirit had named him that after he had been thrown out of the North Pole for the tenth time. Phil grumbled but moved out of his way, he seemed to understand that Jack was supposed to be there for once.

Jack hurried after North looking around in amazement he watched as a Yeti walked past with a very large pink castle. The immortal teenager wasn't watching and suddenly " oof!" He had run straight into Norths back.

North just chuckled good naturedly and led Jack into his office. " Now the reason you're here is because we are all in grave danger" Norths face was solemn and serious. He knew that if the Guardians didn't recruit Jack to their side, Pitch could easily sway him with the promise of being believed in.

Jack was confused. What did he mean they were all in danger. He turned toward North with a confused look on his face. Though he kept a calm demeanor inside he was slightly apprehensive about what Norths answer would be.

" I'm sure that you've heard of the Boogeyman, or Pitch as we call him" North explained. " A few hours before we had Buuny fetch you," Jack rolled his eyes at the last sentence. Fetch really wasn't the word. Kidnap would be a better word choice.

North noticed Jack's expression but continued. " A few hours before we had Bunny fetch you, waves of dark sand covered the globe and Pitch appeared. He threatened to destroy the holidays till we had no believers left. He would then take over and the children would live in nothing but nightmares." Norths expression had darkened at every word until he was practically glaring. " We need you because you have something very special. To find out what it is you must discover your center." He prodded Jacks chest not unlike the way Bunnymund had.

Jack's complexion paled when he heard the name Pitch. He gripped his staff tightly. " What is my center?" He asked tilting his head to the side a slight frown on his face. He understood the Guardians desperately needed him but he was still upset that he was ignored and shunned until they needed him.

" Ahh now that is a very good question" said North looking kindly down on the thin teenager. " Our center is the very being of ourselves. It is what makes up our soul. He handed Jack a Russian doll. " Go on, open it up. Tell me what you see when you reach the very last one." Jack did as North told him and saw many expressions on the faces of the dolls that were slightly smaller. When he finally reached the last doll he was holding it in the palm of his hand. " Well? What do you see?" asked North excitedly.

Jack looked at the tiny doll. " A little baby with great big eyes full of..." he trailed off. " Wonder?" He asked more to himself then North. He continued to look at the little doll curiously. The winter spirit held the doll back out to North.

" Yes! Yes! Wonder! Wonder, Jack is my center!" North said practically hopping up and down with excitement. He had a large grin on his face. North noticed Jack holding the doll out. " No, no. Keep it. Look at it in times when you are in doubt" he took Jacks hand in his own and pressed the doll to Jacks chest. " Come on then!" then North said. " To the sleigh!" He headed out the door of his office.

Jack looked down at the doll. All his life he had wanted nothing more than to be recognized and noticed. But did he still want that? After all, the Guardians might just use him then cast off back to his lonely existence. A deep scowl came to his face at the thought. But then again they all seemed to really care about him, except maybe for Bunnymund. He smiled slightly. The young teenager looked down at the doll before pocketing it. Jack walked out into the bright snow toward the sleigh. He had made a decision.


End file.
